emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7687 (6th December 2016)
Plot Jermaine receives a call stating that the company want him in Boston next week. Lisa asks Belle if this is what she really wants, and insists she's happy if her daughter is happy. Outside the B&B, Kasim explains to Tracy that he's come to find whoever saved his life in a car crash, but doesn't know who it is. Zak is adamant Belle doesn't know what she wants, when Lisa arrives at the pub to explains they are leaving next week. Charity insists she has a plan. Rhona gives Vanessa an update of her and Pierce's love life, or lack of. Sam checks the Christmas decorations at the village hall, but they all smell of urine. Sam asks Laurel about how Ashley is, but their conversation is interrupted when Laurel receives a call from Gabby's school stating she has been bunking off. Paddy heads out Christmas shopping. The Dingles throw Belle an early birthday come leaving party in The Woolpack. Laurel confronts Gabby about bunking off school and ignoring her calls, but Gabby just walks off. Zak tells stories about his own eighteenth birthday party and how Shadrach got drunk and ended up in a cell in Ireland. Charity and Chas tell Belle that love rarely lasts but Cain tells Chas and Charity that telling silly stories won't stop Belle leaving. In the café, Finn ends up covered in custard and goes to the toilet to clean up, just as Kasim walks in. Kasim asks Tracy if she thinks he's a bit strange for wanting to track down the person that saved him, but Tracy offers to help him look. Finn walks out the toilet and hides behind the counter when he spots Kasim. Kasim realises it was Finn who saved his life. Finn questions how Kasim tracked him down and realises Kasim doesn't know about his bedside vigil. Kasim asks to buy Finn a drink by way of thanks. The Dingles mention all the bad points of moving to Boston hoping to put her off. Rhona has bought Pierce a present. Liv tells Belle she doesn't know how lucky she is to have a family who loves her. Kasim mentions he had just split up with his cheating partner at the time of the crash, and Tracy reveals to Kasim that Finn is also gay. Kasim is shocked to learn Finn lost his dad in the crash. Zak tells Jermaine that Belle isn't going anywhere. Paddy returns from his shopping trip, which he completed in record time. Chas offers to take the present into the back to save space at the bar. Jermaine tells Belle that the party was all about her family wanting her to stay. He insists she deserves to see more of the world than Emmerdale, but Belle breaks the news that she's not ready to turn her back on the village. Ashley shows Laurel some of the photos on his camera, and she's surprised to see Gabby has been visiting Ashley at the day centre most days. Kasim and Finn get drunk together at the B&B and they tell old stories. The Dingles watch as Jermaine puts Belle decision change to nerves, and can't believe Belle has been manipulated by her family. Jermaine insists she is better than this, and reminds Belle he lost everything for her. Jermaine tells the Dingles that they are ruining Belle's future and walks out. Lisa tell Belle that it's for the best. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton Guest cast *Kasim Sabet - Ethan Kai Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room *The Grange - Front garden and guest lounge *The Woolpack - Public bar *Emmerdale Veterinary Surgery - Consulting room *Emmerdale Village Institute Interior *Café Main Street - Interior *Mulberry Cottage - Front garden Memorable Dialogue Charity Dingle: "What's the one thing this family does better than anything else?" Lisa Dingle: "Keeps the prisons full?" Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes